


Addicted To The Whip

by Soap_Lady



Series: Felinette Hatef*ck Series [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cock Rings, Cunnilingus, F/M, Femdom, Restraints, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:07:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24935773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soap_Lady/pseuds/Soap_Lady
Summary: It's Felix's birthday and he tired of generic gifts from rich people. He wants something a little more creative, more personal.And he wants it from Marinette, of course.
Series: Felinette Hatef*ck Series [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1794787
Comments: 8
Kudos: 103





	Addicted To The Whip

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alexiessan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexiessan/gifts).



> This series has a surprisingly positive reception. Do you guys just enjoy canon! Felix being disciplined that much? If so, here's some more. (This might be the last one for awhile, I have other WIPs in progress.)

_ I need to be whipped _

_ Mmm I love that stuff _

_ A good old fashioned beating _

_ Can't get enough _

“Spank My Booty” by Lords of Acid

Contrary to what some of his subordinates might think, Felix wasn’t a lazy man. Despite his family connections he had worked hard to get to where he was and did have a degree in Business with a minor in Film. He was blessed with an overabundance of talent and intelligence but was somewhat lacking in tact.

He did well with his peers and was well-liked by most of his superiors, barring the ones who feared his ambition. Yes, he was indeed gunning for their jobs but not  _ all  _ of them. Just the ones that would benefit him on his way to the top. And to reach it, he had to navigate his way through hangers on and hateful cousins. Which meant he had to work hard to prove he deserved to succeed.

That meant certain things seemed to slip his mind, like dates and appointments, unless he put them on the calendar in his phone.

His mobile chimed at him and he stared at it, amused.

His birthday was in three days. He was turning twenty-four.

Felix was certain his mother had already planned some elaborate “intimate dinner” of three hundred of his closest...people he needed to cultivate and impress. He made a note to have his tuxedo cleaned and pressed for the occasion. The gifts would be tastefully expensive and he would dutifully send handwritten thank you notes to everyone like the good English gentleman he was raised to be.

None of it would ever be anything he wanted. Unless it was from his mother, it never was. It was all “generic rich boy” garbage. Most of it he regifted.

He smiled as he thought of what he would actually like for his birthday and who he’d like it from. It would take some persuading; she still hadn’t forgiven him for “acting like a spoiled brat” as she’d called it. He didn’t want to risk angering her and driving her away. He enjoyed being her toy. It was so relaxing to kneel in front of her and do her bidding; to let someone else be in charge for a while.

To convince her to give him a “present” would take diplomacy and tact, which he did not inherit from his mother. Father had been blunt and straightforward, unable to hide his contempt for most everyone around him.

But he could hardly ask his  _ mother  _ to teach him how to influence a woman to fulfill his sexual fantasy. He sighed.

He knew someone who could, but he hated to ask.

*****

Marinette ate the birthday cake her employer had brought in to celebrate her son’s birthday. She recognized it as one of her dad’s. No one else could make chocolate cake taste this moist. The dark chocolate ganache and black raspberry filling were perfect.

Felix had been polite, almost pleasant to everyone all day; smiling at people, trying to make conversation, even laughing at a joke or two. He was making an effort for his mother’s sake and the designer was absurdly proud.

He caught the noirette’s eye every now and then and she gave him a nod of approval. He smiled back when no one was looking and she was glad to know he realized he was still on probation. Perhaps he could be trained after all.

He stayed all day but didn’t interrupt anyone’s work or start any arguments. The designer had all but forgotten about him until she was heading home and they were yet again alone in the elevator.

They were quiet until Marinette said, “Happy Birthday.”

Felix gave her a thin smile. “Thank you.”

He had made an effort to be pleasant, so could she. “Did you get anything you wanted?”

He sighed. “I never do. Mom is throwing a  _ soiree _ for me on Saturday. It’ll be stuffy and boring and I'll get tons of expensive and useless crap from people who want to curry favor. I’ll accept them all with a polite smile and find a place for them to collect dust until I can get rid of them.”

It was as honest and human as he’d ever been with her. Marinette forced herself not to empathize with him. Being lonely didn’t mean he had the right to be an ass.

“Um...sorry?”

He looked at her. “There's something I  _ would  _ like for my birthday.” He looked away and lowered his voice. “If you’ll permit me, Your Grace.”

She cleared her throat and was glad she usually left late and most of the building was empty. “Depends on what it is.”

“I could email it to you, if you like,” he offered.

Marinette thought about it. “What do I get in return?”

He leaned a bit closer to her. “Anything in my power to give.” He had the audacity to wink at her. “Anything.”

Huh. Anything. “I want you to be nice...or at least polite, to everyone you meet from now until next Saturday. If you can’t,” she said before he could ask, “then you don’t get your present, whatever it is. I’ll text you my private email address so you can tell me what you want.”

Felix nodded. “That’s fair.” He turned towards her. “I suppose this means I can’t come over this weekend.”

“It does,” she agreed. She grinned at him and gave him a saucy wink. “Depending on what it is, I’m sure it’s worth waiting for.”

He smiled and it made him look nearly pleasant. “I think so.”

“We’ll see,” the elevator dinged and she stepped out without looking behind her.

“Good night.”

*****

Felix surprised the hell out of her by keeping his word; he was polite to everyone at the Costume Department, he spoke respectfully to anyone he met on a shoot and even sprung for pastries once or twice. Office gossip thought he was seeing someone and wanted to impress them; that made Marinette suppress a giggle because they weren’t completely wrong.

True to his word, he also sent her an email about what fantasy he wanted to fulfill and honestly, it sounded fun for her too. Some aspects were a little uncomfortable but she could deal with it. She emailed him back with some items she wanted him to purchase and they arrived within two days.

She had all the props she needed and the stage was set. She emailed him to come over to her place at one pm that Saturday and waited.

*****

Whatever Felix’s faults, unpunctuality was not among them and he sent her a text rather than knock on the door to let her know he was outside.

She opened the door and let him in, wearing a robe over her costume.

“Thank you for being considerate of my neighbors,” she said.

He looked her over. “Thank you for agreeing to my birthday present.” 

She locked the door behind him and looked him up and down. “You know the rules. Strip.”

He smiled and looked practically grateful. “Yes, Duchess. Thank you, Your Grace.”

Felix pulled his polo over his head and shucked his trousers. He folded them neatly and put them on the back of the couch. He straightened and faced Marinette with his fingers hooked into the waistband of his underwear when she stopped him.

“What are you wearing?” she asked.

His cheeks turned a little pink and he replied softly. “It’s a thong. I hope it pleases you, Duchess.”

Marinette twirled a finger. “Turn around for me, Felix.”

He complied and she had to admit to herself his toned ass looked good in a thong. The designer gave into the urge to smack it, pleased when he yelped a bit.

She giggled. “You’re so responsive! Now, down on your knees. Crawl to my bedroom.”

His eyes lit up. That was one of the items on the list. “Yes, Your Grace. Thank you, Duchess.”

Felix got down on his knees and crawled slowly to her bedroom. “Faster,” she said and smacked him a few more times until he was moving fast enough to suit her.

*****

Once they reached the bedroom she untied her robe and slowly and deliberately eased it off her shoulders and let it drop to the floor.

Felix knelt before her and looked up, licking his lips and gazed lustfully at her. She grinned down at him. “Like what you see,  _ mon jouet de baise _ ?”

He nodded. “It looks even better on you than I imagined, Duchess.”

“It” was a Steampunk style leather overbust corset with detachable shrug and collar, paired with a detachable skirt and sheer black stockings with black bows. Marinette had to admit it made her feel sexy and powerful; ready to tame the blond brat.

“Get on the bed,” she ordered and smirked at him. “I have a birthday surprise for you.”

He stood up and looked at her bed. She was rather proud of her bed frame; it was an old wrought-iron one she found at a second hand store. It had lovely Victorian style flourishes and spiral bars at the head  _ and _ foot of the bed.

Plenty of ways to tie someone to it.

Felix grinned in anticipation. “On my back or on my stomach, Your Grace?”

Marinette detached the skirt and kicked it off into a corner. “On your stomach for now. Lie down and wait.”

He nodded eagerly. “Yes, Duchess.”

The blond all but threw himself on the bed and lay on his stomach, arms at his sides, legs together.

She saw the position he’d chosen and smirked. As usual, she’d have to do all the work. She reached into her dresser and pulled out two pairs of soft restraints; one for his wrists, another for his ankles. Each pair was lined and cushioned to prevent marks and bruises; she didn’t want to risk drawing attention to their arrangement.

Marinette pulled his right arm away from his body roughly, gratified to hear him grunt in surprise. She buckled the restraint to his wrist and then threaded the unlatched left restraint through the bars and then pulled his left arm up and buckled the restraint onto his left wrist. She pulled his legs apart and repeated the process until he was spread eagle on her bed.

She smacked his nearly bare ass a few more times, grinning in satisfaction at hearing his yelps and watching his bare flesh ripple. She crawled up his body and straddled his waist, leaning forward so she could whisper in his ear. “You’re kinda sexy when you’re completely at my mercy.”

He uttered a muffled “thank you” into her pillow and she beamed, even though she knew he couldn’t see it. “If you need to scream, scream into my pillow. Also, from now on, you can only speak when spoken to. And you can only say the word ‘Duchess’. Except for the safeword if you need it which is ‘satin’. Understand?”

“Duchess,” he mumbled.

“Good boy.” She gave him one more smack on the ass and pulled out the padded paddle. “It’s traditional to receive a spanking on one’s birthday,  _ oui _ ? Since you’re just turned twenty-four that’s twenty-four swats for you.”

“Duchess,” he agreed.

“Okay!” She swung the paddle back and then connected with his backside, soft side down. “One!”

Felix made a little “meep!” of pleasure and she continued, swinging out and then back, hard side down. “Two!”

She watched as a shudder of pleasure worked its way down his body and felt herself begin to warm and tingle. It was so satisfying to discipline him, knowing he craved it, craved  _ her.  _ The noirette enjoyed the feeling of power she felt when she ordered him around and knew he did too. 

Marinette swatted him a third, then a fourth time, alternating between hard and soft. She paused when she reached twelve swats and rubbed the paddle between his open legs, caressing his balls with the implement. He moaned and arched his lower back towards her like a cat in heat. She gave him one last pat and paddled his ass hard with the padded side to make him jump.

“Keep still,  _ mon jouet de baise _ until I’m done,” she instructed and enjoyed how his asscheeks were beginning to turn pink. She kept swatting as her mind began to wander, thinking about how much she was looking forward to the next item on the agenda.

She might have gone past twenty-four but he wasn’t complaining. She shouted, “twenty-four!” and swatted him with the padded side before swinging out and back in as hard as she could with the hard side down. “And one to grow on!”

Marinette put the paddle on top of her dresser and unbuckled his restraints.

He made a little surprised noise. “Duchess?”

“Relax, I’m not nearly done with you yet,  _ mon jouet de baise _ . It’s just time for part two. Flip over so I can restrain you again.”

“Duchess!” he agreed and turned onto his back, wincing a bit as his paddled ass came in contact with her sheets.

“I’ll put some cream on you later,” she reassured him and re-buckled his wrist restraints, making sure to put her breasts or her crotch in his face as she did so. His eyes widened and she could tell he noticed her crotchless panties. She hoped he was fantasizing about them while she re-buckled his ankle restraints.

“Mmm...I see your birthday spanking has made you horny,” she grazed the smooth head of his cock with her thumb before grabbing his hair and kissing him roughly. He was still before kissing her back.

The noirette pulled away. “You could fuck nearly any woman you wanted and yet here you are, tied to my bed waiting to be shagged by me. It’s kind of flattering.”

“Duchess,” he whispered and she kissed him again.

“Right,” she told him, straddling his chest. “You’re here because you know I’m the one who can give you what you deserve. You crave being punished and subjugated by me.”

Felix licked his lips, eyes on the open crotch of her panties and her pink labia. “Duchess.”

“You want it,  _ mon jouet de baise _ ? You _ need _ it?” She inched herself up to his eager lips. “Well,you’re gonna get it, because it’s your birthday. Now, be a good boy and eat my pussy.”

“Duchess!” He leaned forward as best he could with the restraints on and kissed her clit before covering her labia with his lips and sucking on them gently, sticking his tongue inside and eating her like he was starving.

Marinette felt her mouth go dry and she grabbed the iron headboard for support. It was worth it to wait a week for this, his lips and tongue felt incredible between her legs and she tried her best not to close her thighs around his head. 

She felt his tongue against her slit as he lapped up all her juices before tongue fucking her some more. His lips closed around her sensitive nub, sucking gently then licking it slowly.

She moaned as the heat in her abdomen spread. “Yes! Lick it harder! Suck my clit! Mmmm, you just love to worship my cunt, don’t you, Felix?”

His response was muffled around her labia but she got the gist. “I thought so. Keep licking you dirty boy. Lick me until I cum in your mouth.”

Felix tongued her clit hard and a surge of electricity raced down her spine as she rode his face to orgasm. She covered her mouth to quiet her moans and once she could speak again she rasped, “more, Felix. I want more.”

The blond eagerly ate her out, licking and sucking her clit while she came again, tongue fucking her until she coated his face with her juices. She came again and realized she was endangering him. “Enough!”

Marinette pulled away from his face and he pouted like a rich brat denied his favorite dessert. “Duchess.”

“Oh, don’t start,” she ordered and scrambled off him. He moaned at the loss of her weight on top of him and she ignored him. Reaching into her dresser she pulled out some condoms, a bottle of lube and a strange silicone ring.

She laid the items on his stomach and he looked confused. “Duchess?” he asked, looking at the ring.

The designer grinned. “Something new to try. Number three on your agenda was ‘surprise me’ so here I go.” She squirted some lube on her hands and generously covered his erect cock with it. “Squeeze your thighs together for me until I tell you to stop.”

“Duchess?” he asked.

“Do it,” she ordered and he complied.

About a minute later she pulled his thighs apart and smiled. “I’ve heard that was a good way to make an erection go down. Don’t worry,” she grinned and held up the strange ring. “You’re still going to get fucked to within an inch of your life today. A deal’s a deal. Anyway, this little darling is a vibrating cock ring. It’ll keep you from orgasming too early but feel very good at the same time. Those little bumps are clitoral stimulators. She smiled as she saw he understood. “Good fun for both of us. They’re just easier to get on and off when you’re soft. Besides,” she eyed his cock, then looked him in the eyes, licking her lips. “I know you can get it up for me.”

She turned on the ring and the vibrations hummed to life. She squirted a little more lube on his dick and then slowly and gently began sliding the ring on to him.

Marinette played with his balls and then looked at him. “Well look at that!” She pointed at his dick. “You’re already getting hard for me again.”

“Duchess,” he pleaded and she had to press his hips down to keep him from bucking against her hand.

“Down, boy,” she chided and played with him until he was fully erect again. She opened a foil package and unrolled a condom onto his shaft. She grabbed his erection firmly and mounted him, carefully guiding his shaft inside her.

She slid all the way down to the base, feeling the stimulation against her clit and enjoying the vibrations. The noirette closed her eyes and sighed, content to be filled, feeling him throb inside her. She needed this as much as he did. Her much-abused vibrator was a poor substitute for warm dick.

Marinette leaned forward, hands on his chest and smiled at him, watching his eyes widen. It was a hungry, predatory smile; he was prey and she would eat him alive while he thanked her for the privilege. “I’m going to ride your cock so hard you’ll be embedded in my mattress,  _ mon jouet de baise _ .”

“Duchess,” he whimpered and she felt him grow inside her.

“You’re welcome,” she replied and started to move up and down on her willing mount.

She closed her eyes, head back as she used the body underneath her for leverage. She opened her eyes every now and then to look at his face. His cheeks were pink, eyes dilated and he panted like he was running a marathon.

She slid all the way down to his crotch again and began to move her ass back and forth, fucking him hard, building up the delicious friction between them. She was so glad she thought of adding a cock ring to their fun. It not only delayed his orgasm and increased her fun time but the vibrations hit her clit _ just right. _

The noirette rubbed herself against him, over and over as she came undone. She wondered if she looked sexy or goofy to him when she orgasm and then decided she didn’t care.

She rose up and again rode his dick, watching his face as she came. He looked increasingly desperate to come but she wasn’t done yet. She rode him harder and faster as if taking out all her work and sexual frustrations on him. He didn’t seem to mind; obediently taking every stroke she gave him.

Marinette wanted to tease him a bit so she slowed down enough to undo the first three buckles on the corset to expose her breasts. She played with her nipples while he watched; pinching them to make herself moan, kneading the soft flesh. She dropped her hands back to his chest and rode him hard and fast until she orgasmed.

The designer pulled herself off her toy, earning a look of hurt and disappointment. She unbuckled his ankle restraints and tapped his shins. “Scoot up.” At his look of confusion she added, “scoot your legs up on the bed so you’re kneeling. I want to try something different.”

He seemed perplexed but obeyed, kneeling on the bed with his arms still restrained. She nodded in approval before widening his thighs. “I wanna see how well you fuck,” she told him and got on all fours.

She looked over her shoulder at him, seeing comprehension slowly dawn. “Ever tried doggie style, Rich Boy? I think you’ll like it.”

She reached between her legs and guided him back inside her. “Stay still until I tell you otherwise.”

She began to move forwards and back, fucking herself on his cock. She enjoyed the change in angle and this position was easier on her thighs. The clitoral vibrations weren’t as intense as being on top but she compensated by fucking him hard and fast. 

The friction felt so good inside her and she came again a little faster than she thought she would. She ground her ass against him and felt heartened by the little gasps and moans he was making. She could tell by the little wiggles he made inside her he wanted desperately to move, to orgasm and was trying very hard to hold back.

“Hey, Felix,” she asked as she thrust against him.

“Duchess?”

“Do you wanna cum?”

“Duchess.”

Marinette turned her head and smirked at him, tightening around him and making him moan in pleasure and frustration.

“I bet you’d love to fuck me on all fours, wouldn’t you?”

“Duchess,” he sighed and it sounded like a plea.

“Fuck me, Felix. Fuck me hard and fast until we both cum. That’s an order.”

“Duchess!” he cried out and his hips began to move with hers. He tried to keep a steady rhythm but was too eager and thrust inside her, desperately seeking release.

“That’s it,” she encouraged him, “cum for me. Fuck that pussy hard and fast you eager little fucktoy.”

He made some incoherent noise, too close to orgasm to articulate his wants. She felt him throb one more time and he cried out as he came undone inside her. Five seconds later she was orgasming as well and not much quieter. She thought for a minute about her neighbors but what the hell, it was his birthday.

“Marinette,” she thought she heard him whisper before his head lolled back, spent.

She pulled herself off him and then gently removed the condom, then the cock ring after applying more lube. She disposed of the condom in the bathroom and washed the ring off in the sink.

Coming back to the bed she unbuckled the wrist restraints then laid down beside him.

“Happy birthday, Felix,” she said, kissing his forehead. “Hope you enjoyed it.”

“In all honesty, Your Grace,” he panted, “it was the probably the best present I’ve ever gotten. “Thank you, Duchess.”

“You’re welcome.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> The song quoted is "Spank My Booty" by Lords of Acid and is sung from Felix's perspective.


End file.
